The True Legacy of Harry James Potter
by chilandra
Summary: Well, this is my interpretation of the genealogy of Harry Potter. One fans thoughts on how it could have come to pass. This includes members of his friends and other people. Later chapters will include when things unfold. Read & Review
1. Chapter 1: The Legacy

Well, this is my interpretation of the genealogy of Harry Potter. One fans thoughts on how it could have come to pass.

The True Legacy of Harold James Potter: A thought about how he really became the Boy Who Lived by Chilandra

I own nothing of the following – JK Rowling & the other copyright holders, etc. own them. Just using the characters in a fan fiction story – no money earned.

Hogwarts founders four: Rowena Ravenclaw, Salazar Slytherin, Helga Hufflepuff and Godric Gryffindor.   
  
Each founder chose students to teach magic and once Hogwarts began the students lived in special houses. These houses now bear the names of a founder in truth. Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Gryffindor and later the traitor Slytherin.   
  
Each with children of ones own, most were not seen at Hogwarts. Each knew of the others heirs – to protect them all knew. Rowena Ravenclaw a widow and Godric Gryffindor a widower married and had children. Helga Hufflepuff married young and had a daughter before becoming a widow. She later had a son by Salazar Slytherin. The Children of the founders were sent into hiding after Hogwarts was begun.   
  
Each child with a spell to guard them from the truth, and yet not missing ones true nature. Ravenclaws daughter entered the Weasley family a pureblood family. Hufflepuffs children joined the Granger family a muggleborn, but magically special family. The Gryffindor children joined the Potters family a pureblood family. Slytherin children were placed within a family as orphans would be – they were called Malfoy. Named after the special snake guards of Salazar Slytherin.  
  
If a child of Hogwarts comes to school – the sorting hat must not denote ones true nature. Each child will join its opposite house. Ravenclaw=Gryffindor, Hufflepuff=Gryffindor, Gryffindor=Slytherin, and Slytherin=Hufflepuff. Only one way to change it is for the child to ask for another house. 

During the years the children grew up and married, etc. However, a legend had been begun by a simple fact. The Hogwarts founders had placed a spell on them and the descendents. Each heir is bound to Hogwarts and must unite to defend it.

The prophecy was lost until the 1960's and was found by Madame Pince in the library at Hogwarts. The prophecy reads: Gryffindor heir of Potter will defeat Slytherin heir by the dawn of the 21st century.

**The Dumbledore Family** – When Alberforth and Albus were born, it was thought they would not bear the ancestral magic. Albus came into his powers at about ten years old. The Dumbledore family is a direct descendent of King Arthur. Excalibur was lost to the Lady of the Lake but the power given to them by Merlin was still his to use. As the Defender of Hogwarts, he must prepare the latest heirs to follow ones destiny.

**The Potters** – James and Lilly gave birth to the legacy holder of Gryffindor. Godric Gryffindor in whose blood flows the power of Merlin. Gryffindor himself was a powerful wizard and his heirs guarded a terribly important secret. The secret is that he can wield the scepter staff of Merlin. This artifact is held at the school in a special chamber. His heirs name is in truth: Harold James Merilynius Gryffindor Potter.

**The Weasley Family** – Arthur and Molly Weasley have the legacy holders of Rowena Ravenclaw. Though, all are in Gryffindor house at Hogwarts, they are in truth of Ravenclaw. They are very true and loyal friends and ones that every one needs. The gifts they bear have not been stated before – They can use magic to heal wounds of magical creation. Some of the gifts include: curse breaking, magical mathematics (not Arthmancy, i.e. chess playing) and some seer gifts. Ravenclaw defenders true.

**The Granger Family** – Hermione has a muggleborn legacy. As the defender of Hufflepuff she must have power. One child out of five of Granger born bears the gifts of magic. All must attend Hogwarts and most will become the Head Girl or Head Boy of their year.

**The Malfoy Family** – Based on a group of orphaned children. They were given the last name of Malfoy from Slytherin. They are the defenders of Slytherin. Though, the legacy they hold is in the defense of Hogwarts not of the family true. The defender now must put aside all aspects of house rivalry – the other defenders will take him on. They just need to see his nice side. The defender must not join the side of evil.

Draco Malfoy is the current heir, though his father could have been easily. Sad but true, Mr. Lucious Malfoy had the ability until he joined the deatheaters of Lord V's first attempt at taking over the world.

**The Riddle Family** – A line of the Slytherin family, it was born of a daughter's marriage in the family. They alone carry on the evil work of Salazar Slytherin.

Apart of the legacy all are entwined. Hence, Harry Potters strange life.

* * *

Thank you JK Rowling for giving me this inspiration.  



	2. Chapter 2: the Letters

Well, this is my interpretation of the genealogy of Harry Potter. One fans thoughts on how it could have come to pass.

* * *

The True Legacy of Harold James Potter: A thought about how he really became the Boy Who Lived by Chilandra

* * *

I own nothing of the following – JK Rowling & the other copyright holders, etc. own them. Just using the characters in a fan fiction story – no money earned.

Chapter 2: The Legacy Begins

Harry Potter a wizard like no other was the Dursley's house waiting for his seventh and final year at Hogwarts to begin. His time was spent divided between his chores and doing his summer homework.

Meanwhile, Aunt Petunia had been called down to the bank to look over some papers. Uncle Vernon was at his company worrying about drills and knew nothing about this banking, was not worried. Dudley, or as he is known as the Big D was spending time trying to locate someone to beat up with his friends.

Petunia Dursley arrived at the bank and was whisked away to a private office. In this office was a goblin and three wizards waiting to speak to her. She was very confused and scared as she had had no previous experience with Gringott's Bank or Goblins.

Fortunately for Petunia the one muggle bank manager was the only one speaking to her this afternoon. Mr. Swimmer introduced Griphook from Gringott's Bank, Mr. Arthur Bodesley, Mr. Robert Sweatwater and Professor Minerva McGonagall.

During this meeting very little was said to her except to take these envelopes home and heed what they contain. Have each person open them in private, as the messages inside are different and private to each of them.

So Petunia went home and waited until everyone had dinner that night. Then with a little fear in her, she presented the envelopes and ask that they go somewhere private to read them.

* * *

Aunt Petunia stayed in the kitchen and opened hers as the others left the room.

From the Desk of the Potters

Lilly and James

Aurors

Dear Petunia

Please understand this envelope could not have been placed in the muggle mail. We had to use these security measures to make sure you got the envelopes and not Vernon.

You are to take your family to the old Evans family mansion as soon as possible. Taking with you all of your possessions. The house on Privet Drive will be destroyed before dawn.

Do not worry about Harry, he will be moving to Hogwarts tonight.

Since you have read this – you have been hexed. You must leave as soon as possible for the Evan's family mansion. If you don't remember the address – call the bank managers office you should have his card.

It has been determined that your house on Privet Drive is no longer safe for you and your family.

With Love,

Lilly & James Potter

* * *

Vernon Dursley took his letter to the living room and opened the envelope.

From the Desk of the Potters

Lilly & James

Aurors

Your family will soon have a chance to be rid of our baby. Harry is going back to school and you and your family will be going to the Evans Family Mansion. Petunia will know where or know how to find it.

Take everything you want from the house on Privet Drive – the house will be demolished before dawn.

Lilly & James Potter

* * *

Dudley took his letter to the park and opened the envelope.

From the Desk of the Potters

Lilly & James

Aurors

Dear Dudley (Or is it Duddles?)

While we have never met, we would have loved too. As you are Vernon's son, we just want to say "We hope you aren't a fighter."

We are Aurors and we do fight (though not often with fists.) An Auror is the magical community's equivalent of a Policeman. Harry will begin training soon to become one of us. It is his destiny to join the Potter family business.

While Harry has made your father mad at him for various things, he is also the person that bought the house for your family. The year you were born, your grandparents died and each of you were left some money. Your Dad hadn't finished paying off your house. When Harry came to live with you, your family was on the verge of being evicted. The payment was to help you and your families have a great life.

We are very sorry for forcing Harry into your life. Normally magickal kids do not live well in a non-magickal home. We would like to thank you for any kindnesses you have shown to Harry over the years.

You must now go and pack your things. Yes, you are in danger and must move to a safer home – one that the magickal community will not disturb you on. It is the Evan's Family Mansion.

Ah, as to Harry – he will be moving to his school this evening.

Hurry and remember, the house will be gone by dawn.

Sincerely,

Aunt Lilly and Uncle James

Dudley stared at the letter and started to cry and ran home.

* * *

Next Chapter: Harry's Letter & the Marauder's Tale.  
Please Read & Review! 


End file.
